


Адьютант

by Anlashok1991



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 20:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13888878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anlashok1991/pseuds/Anlashok1991
Summary: Один из эпизодов, приведших к тому, что Майлз Мэтисон ушел из Ополчения





	Адьютант

\- Что это значит, Басс? - с порога спросил Майлз, врываясь в кабинет своего друга. - Что с Питером? Мне сказали, что он арестован по твоему приказу. Объяснись, черт тебя дери!  
Себастьян Монро, глава республики своего имени, жестом оборвал доклад секретаря и отослал его. Затем, поднявшись из-за стола, он подошел к двери и плотно прикрыл её.  
Пока он проделывал все эти манипуляции, Мэтисон тяжелым взглядом следил за ним. Знай, Монро своего друга чуть хуже, он бы испугался, а так - просто напрягся.  
\- Успокойся, Майлз, - примирительно сказал он. - Капитан Хаскер в самом деле арестован по моему приказу.  
\- В чем его обвиняют?  
\- В предательстве, - спокойно ответил Басс.  
\- Хаски - предатель?! - Не смеши мои носки, Басс! Ты же знаешь его с малолетства.  
\- Доказательства на лицо, - жестко ответил Монро, в его глазах блеснула сталь. - В его доме нашли флаг и листовки повстанцев.  
Это заявление повергло Майлза в легкий шок.  
\- Он... он признался?  
\- Ещё нет, но Штраузер им занимается.  
При упоминании Штраузера Майлз поморщился и по спине у него пробежал холодок. Этот... капрал... вызывал у генерала ополчения неприятные чувства. До Отключения такие как Вилл Штраузер сидели в специальных заведениях под надежной охраной.  
До Отключения вообще много хороших вещей было.  
От Басса не укрылась его реакция.  
\- Майлз, я знаю, как ты относишься к Штраузеру, - понимающе усмехнулся Монро, - но он необходимое зло.  
\- Вот именно - "зло", - буркнул Майлз. - Я не верю, что Питер предатель. Мы же сами его воспитали. Он не может предать ополчение. Ополчение - его семья.  
\- В семье не без урода, - усмехнулся Басс, вот только усмешка вышла безрадостная. - В наше время никому нельзя доверять, Майлз. Только друг другу. Враги везде.  
О врагах Майлз знали без напоминаний друга. Собственно говоря, и сюда-то он приехал прямо с охоты за этими ненормальными. В прошлом месяце они напали на обоз с оружием и отбили несколько винтовок. Так что пришлось побегать.  
\- Можно мне с ним поговорить? - спросил он, наконец.  
\- Зачем? Он не стоит твоего внимания. Только душу разбередишь...  
\- Басс...  
\- Дело твоё, - сдался Монро и быстро нацарапал записку на клочке бумаги. - Не хочу потом наказывать стражников за твои порывы.  
Майлз взял записку и вышел.

В здании, приспособленном подследственную тюрьму, вотчине капрала Штраузера, царила тишина, изредка нарушаемая сдавленными криками или жалобными стонами заключенных.  
\- Мне нужно поговорить с капитаном Хаскером, - бросил Майлз охраннику на входе. - Приведите его.  
\- Но...  
\- Живо! - рявкнул Мэтисон.  
\- Мы... Он сейчас на допросе, - запинаясь, ответил другой охранник. Он никак не мог решить, кого стоит больше бояться.  
\- Веди!  
Парень на подгибающихся ногах повел его в комнату для допросов, в просторечии именуемую пыточной. Это название как нельзя лучше отражало назначение помещения.  
\- Генерал? - удивился Штраузер, отрываясь от своего дела.  
\- Сдрысни! - рявкнул Майлз, кидаясь к человеку, привязанному к стулу.  
\- Что...  
\- Вон! - Мэтисон кинул на палача злой взгляд, от которого у того появилось жгучее желание убраться куда подальше. - Ты, - обратился Майлз к одному из стражников, - принеси воды.  
Пока тот выполнял приказ, Майлз попытался привести в чувство жертву Штраузера: молодого парня семнадцати, с белыми как лунь волосами.  
Десять лет назад они с Бассом нашли его на одном из пепелищ, которых в первые годы после Отключения было в избытке. Ополчение тогда ещё не имело постоянного места дислокации и табором кочевало по стране, устанавливая хоть какое-то подобие порядка.  
В те времена мальчишки, подобные Питеру Хаскеру, были не редкостью. Они бродили по дорогам, некоторые сбивались в стаи, некоторые - находили прибежище у добрых, и не очень, людей, но большинство так и погибало где-нибудь на дороге и их останки становились добычей хищников: животных и людей.  
По мере сил ополчение, точнее один из его основателей, собирали таких беспризорников. Басс ворчал, конечно, что самим есть нечего, а тут ещё и дармоедов тащат, но он понимал что за этими "волчатами" будущее.  
Впоследствии эти выкормыши стали основой офицерского корпуса ополчения. Молодые, умные, безжалостные, воспитанные в условиях нового мира и не знавшие иной семьи кроме ополчения, они были абсолютно преданы ему. Майлзу порой даже страшно становилось от того, с какой готовностью эти пятнадцати-двадцатилетние парни рвали глотки их врагам.  
Питер Хаскер, или Хаски, как его называли друзья, был его лучшим учеником. Пять лет назад, во время Трентонской кампании, он на себе вытащил его раненного из-под обстрела и впоследствии не раз ещё спасал Майлзу жизнь. Должность личного адъютанта как нельзя лучше располагала к этому. Этот мальчишка носил в себе изрядное количество свинца, предназначавшегося Майлзу.  
Именно поэтому Мэтисон никогда не сомневался в его верности.  
Майлз до сих пор помнил заплаканные глаза пацана, только что потерявшего родителей, его искусанные в кровь губы и побелевшее от боли лицо, когда в полевом госпитале после Трентона у него из ноги доставали осколки гранаты и ещё много столь же ярких моментов.  
Именно по вине Майлза, в свои семнадцать, этот мальчик был абсолютно седым.  
Если уж ему нельзя доверять, то кому можно?  
Вернулся солдат с водой и генерал принял у него флягу. Он аккуратно поднес горлышко ко рту парня.  
\- Спасибо, - благодарно прохрипел парень.  
\- Это правда? - жестко спросил Майлз, глядя на бывшего адъютанта.  
\- Да, - тихо ответил парень, не уточняя о чём его спрашивают. Видно не хотел врать тому, кто был ему вместо отца.  
\- Господи, Питер, но почему? - мертвым голосом спросил Майлз. От откровенности Хаски у него внутри все оборвалось. - Я тебя чем-то обидел?  
\- Нет, сэр, - тихо ответил парень. - Вы всегда были добры ко мне, генерал. Дело не в вас... Не только в вас.  
\- А в чем? - нахмурился Мэтисон.  
\- Во всем ЭТОМ, - он развел руками, насколько позволяли веревки, но было ясно, что в виду он имеет не эту комнату. - В Республике, ополчении и том, во что мы превратились. Мы стали тем, с чем боролись... Даже хуже.  
\- Только не нужно мне этой повстанческой пропаганды, - отмахнулся Майлз. - Ты же помнишь тот ад,что был сразу за Отключением. Когда убивали за мешок муки или пакет чипсов. Преступники в открытую бродили по дорогам и резали, кого ни попади.  
\- А чем мы лучше? - устало спросил Питер. - Месяц назад мне приказали разобраться с повстанцами на юге. Когда мы прибыли на место, там были только женщины и дети. Нам приказали согнать их всех в сарай, а затем подожгли. Сорок человек... Я... я до сих пор слышу их крики. А ведь это не единичный случай...  
\- Установление порядка требует жертв, - заученно оборвал его Майлз. - Перегибы возможны, но...  
\- ...но без ополчения было бы хуже? - с сарказмом закончил Питер. - Дядь Майлз, ты сам-то в это веришь? Это помогает тебе спокойно спать по ночам...  
Майлз не ответил. Да и что тут можно было ответить? Мальчишка уже все для себя решил и ничего тут не изменишь. Что бы он ни сказал, какие бы доводы ни привел - толку не будет. Юношеский максимализм, мать его.  
Да и доводов-то особых у Майлза не было. С того момента как десять лет назад они с Монро встретили на дороге Джеффри и вступились за него, он шел к поставленной цели. Времени на то, чтобы при каждой случайной жертве посыпать себе голову пеплом у него не было.  
Он просто развернулся и ушел.

На казнь Майлз не явился; заперся у себя в квартире вместе с ящиком виски и посылал ко всем чертям тех, кто пытался его оттуда выкурить. В том числе и Монро, пришедшего на правах побратима отобрать у него пистолет. Не то, чтобы Басс и в самом деле считал, что тот застрелится, но...  
Больше адъютантов у Майлза Мэтисона не было.


End file.
